Sálvame
by Jane Nightray
Summary: [Semi AU/One-Shot/Reylo.] "Claridad y oscuridad, enemigos y aliados, amantes y guerreros. Rey de Jakku tuvo que esperar demasiado para volver a reencontrarse con aquel que había perdido alguna vez hace mucho tiempo atrás. La unión se forja tan sagrada e irrompible, tan poderosa fue que ha vuelto a unir a aquellas desamparadas almas entregadas al olvido."


_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados a continuación son de parte de mi propiedad intelectual, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Únicamente es de mi creatividad la historia narrada.

* * *

**_Sálvame_**

_Escrita por Jane Nightray_

* * *

Sentirlo entre mis brazos me conforta. Es extraño verle tan vulnerable, expuesto. Acarició con suavidad su cabello, tratando de brindarle un sueño confortable. Por un instante siento sus brazos aferrarse más a mí, sonrío, él puede ser tan dulce en ocasiones. Quizás podríamos permanecer así por el resto de la madrugada, todos los días, cada año…para la eternidad. Los días en Jakku pueden ser demasiadamente fríos y sin él este vacío me extinguiría. Ahora, estando a su lado puedo comprender la soledad que le embargaba, en ello no somos tan distintos. Las sábanas cubrían la desnudez de nuestros cuerpos y el calor mutuo que compartimos nos envuelve en una regocijante sensación. Al fin puedo ser capaz de soñar nuevamente, recordando aquella playa con el intenso mar azul rodeándolo.

Cedo ante la inexistente luz del momento.

—_Rey, Rey, Rey_— susurran sus labios.

Un dolor me embarga, es intenso y no puedo soportarlo. Su mirada se torna comprensiva, no es aprensivo y parece detenerse lentamente. _«Lo siento» _menciona de manera repetida. El sufrimiento es extinguido por el incesante frenesí, cautivante y adictivo.

—No me importaría vivir mil años en está oscuridad, no si tu estás a mi lado— un cosquilleo asciende de la clavícula hacia el cuello. Es en ese corto instante en el cual aprisiona mis labios, me debilita y lo sabe. Culmina el momento sublimemente, hemos destruido el odio que nos consumía.

…_Te necesito, te necesito, existe en mi vida. _

Él, un asesino, un lord sith consumado.

Yo, aquel ser que deseaba aniquilar, la última esperanza.

¿Es posible encontrar la redención en el océano de los amantes? No lo sé. Ambos éramos conscientes de la cruel responsabilidad que debíamos soportar, un peso insoportable para el más poderoso titán. Atraídos dentro de un juego inevitable, el futuro era incierto. No deseaba enfrentarlo, simplemente, ya no de deseaba continuar con está guerra. Los tratados de paz son imposibles en está vida. Cuantos mundos, cuantas eras que enfrentaron inalcanzables peleas y todo por la arrogancia, la soberbia del poder.

—No puedo— dije observando la curvatura traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocasiona tanto miedo? — lo encaré, la burla en sus expresiones se hizo notoria, delatándolo.

—Seguir siendo parte del caos.

Se sereno a sí mismo. Reposo su rostro en mi vientre, apacible y generoso. La tranquilidad absoluta reinaría por largas horas.

Descansamos por un largo tiempo, las luces se apagaron. Su habitación ya no me parecía gélida. Lo que nos deparase la _fuerza _no importaba, renuncié a seguir siendo participe de un teatro ambiguo, quebré la senda que proseguía continúa.

Desperté. Alcancé la sabana gris buscándolo, no había nadie. Fruncí el ceño molesta por el atrevimiento, el ruido exuberante de sus pasos comenzaba a irritarme y con total enojo me giré sobre el lecho, encontrándolo ataviado con negras vestiduras. Irradie una intimidante mirada, su frivolidad alcanzó mis adentros ocasionando que pudiese percibir la imponente faceta bajo la cual se hallaba. El líder supremo de la Primera Orden, un nuevo prospecto que edificaría inalcanzable los nuevos sistemas para la _estabilidad. _La oscuridad no era estable sin una luz que intermediase su adecuado control.

—Debes levantarte— la seriedad y pulcritud que ostentaba debía enmarcase.

_Insoportable, _pensé. Sin la más mínima señal de pudor obedecí a su orden.

Con una ligera señal me indicó las prendas oscuras que dispuso para mí. Vestirme completamente de negro no era una opción viable. Indignada repuse mis prendas propias, dirigiéndome a la ducha.

—Es la tercera ocasión que las usas— relució molesto.

—No tengo otra alternativa—«maldición» percibí el pensar a través del enlace.

El aseo de mis ropas ocasionaba que estás se viesen desgastadas, el blanco tomó un tono crema que resaltaba agradable ante la esencia oscura de _Kylo Ren_.

—Además, jamás insistas en que vista enteramente de negro como tú— reprendí ocasionando que su tan anhelada fantasía se esfumará vilmente. El perfecto líder reposando en el trono flotante, mientras yacía de pie a su lado custodiando vigilante. No debía forzarme, seguramente debía lidiar diariamente con su instinto de desear guiarme por un camino que yo ya crucé. Renegaba ante sus ideales y eso lo ponía en una total encrucijada.

—…Bien, haré que te traigan un nuevo conjunto blanco— cedió poco cordial.

_Buen juego. _Se retiró contrariado, permitiendo que pudiese localizar a Poe. Extrañaba demasiado a Rose y a los demás—en especial a Chewie y BB-8— la transmisión fue corta y fugaz. Incluí un breve informe acerca de la información que obtuve, remanencias del imperio se levantarían de nuevo. Transcurridos algunos minutos decidí adentrarme por fin al baño, la ducha era un tanto espaciosa y equipada con lo necesario. Era curioso, estar debajo de una era similar a aquellas tardes de torrenciales lluvias en Ahch-To, dónde lo vi asediado por un descontrol emocional poco pertinente.

Escuché las compuertas abrirse y aquellos pasos resonar estridentemente por toda la habitación. Estaba furioso.

—No debiste— entró al cuarto de baño mientras tomaba una toalla para cubrirme. Lo vi, ese amenazante tono ámbar que cubría parcialmente su pupila. —. Llamar a esa escoria rebelde solo aumenta mi desconfianza hacia ti, sabes cuales son las consecuencias— la localización. No realizaría tal locura. Un asedio de tal impacto lo consideraría poco honorable. Intentaba amedrentarme, salí furiosa del cuarto para dirigirme a la habitación central para comenzar a vestirme compulsivamente mientras seguía mi andar sin escrúpulos.

—Llévalo a cabo—le reté.

—Lo haré. No me conoces bien del todo, Rey— inspeccionó cada movimiento que realizaba, le di la espalda optando por sentarme al lado opuesto de la cama para calzarme las botas.

—Te conozco y más de lo crees, _Ben_.

—Suficiente, no discutiré mis decisiones con una _chatarrera_— reconocía lo cuanto detestaba que le llámase por ese nombre. Y simplemente, su autoridad en aquella flota vasto para que saliese abrupto. Hace semanas que mí estadía volvió de cabeza su mundo oscuro, la razón: los subalternos comenzaban a cuestionar sus ideales de manera poco precavida y respetable. Era claro que estaban molestos por tener de "aliada" a una enemiga, la cuestión fue simple, yo no era aliada de la Primera Orden y jamás lo sería. Simplemente deseaba permanecer junto a él sin haber visualizado antes las consecuencias entorno al contexto de ambos. _«Una determinación tomada ligera»_ me decía Luke en cada aparición.

—Conoces como será su actuar— la presencia se materializó. —. El ya no es aquel joven al cual enseñé tiempo atrás— me vio con cierta tristeza. No tuve palabras por decir, en silencio me levanté, cogí el sable que pertenece al linaje Skywalker y salí de la habitación dispuesta a confrontarlo. En el camino me encontré a dos de sus temibles caballeros, quienes cruzaron sus armas para evitar que siguiese mi camino. Advertí la necesidad de atravesar ese pasillo para llegar a Kylo Ren, sin turbarse en emoción alguna prosiguieron impávidos.

Amenace por una segunda vez, el fallido intento se vio perturbado por la presencia que caminaba directamente hacia mí. Con suma tranquilidad ordenó a sus vasallos que se retiraran del pasillo, junto a la comitiva tras de sí.

—Solos tú y yo de nuevo— concretó.

—Te haré una pregunta—interrumpí desesperada. —¿Acaso así serán siempre todas las mañanas? Puedo largarme de aquí si así lo deseo, más si tus intenciones son las de atacar a la _Resistencia—_ hablé, pareció absorto de la implicación de mis palabras. Otorgarle a oportunidad de enredarme en su red era ya imposible.

—Jamás te irás de aquí, no te lo permitiré si lo intentas. Ahora, llamar a tus preciados amigos no los salvó de que fuesen rastreados. Eres impulsiva, ciega de los problemas que acontecen a tu alrededor, di ordenes específicas y créeme, no te interesan—dijo pasando a mi lado. Estaba a punto de irse cuando lo detuve tan pronto como deseaba abandonar la situación.

—Y tú no has dejado de ser el monstruo que vi años atrás.

—Es bueno saberlo, coméntaselo también a tu adorada _Resistencia. _Si tanto te empeñas en protegerlos, deberías comenzar por alejarlos de ti. Son otros tiempos, Rey, date cuenta y verás lo cuan equivocada estás. Desperdiciar tropas en una causa pérdida sería tan patético— resolvió marchándose. Su último discurso provocó que pensara en todos los acontecimientos hasta la actualidad. A pesar de su crudeza, pude permitirme respirar con mayor tranquilidad. Se negó a atacarlos. ¿Acaso el maestro Luke se equivocaría nuevamente? Me alejé de ahí, no deseaba continuar entre todos los soldados pertenecientes a su causa.

Corrí para cruzar un umbral que me condujo al recinto conocido por ambos. Los restos del conocido Darth Vader ya no se encontraban sobre aquel pilar. Comprender los planes de Ben me revolvía el estómago. Aliviada por la noticia descendí sobre el muro en el cual recargué mi espalda. La tensión de la mañana provocó que cayese rendida, solo unos instantes necesitaba para recobrar mi fortaleza.

Hubo un momento en que me aferré a una tibia tela. Mis brazos se movieron para rodear gentilmente un amplio torso y fui llevada como a la más noble doncella que conocía gracias a las historias de Leia. Anhelaba jamás ser apartada de aquel calor tierno, suspiré acongojada, un delicado rocé me lleno de paz. Acunada y confortada de manera continua fue como caí en un sueño irremediable. El tacto aligerado me cubrió sin premura alguna.

—Hace mucho que dejé de ser ese monstruo. Tú me salvaste—recordé mi deber. Equilibrio, luz y oscuridad unidos gracias a un lazo antiguo. La conexión poderosa que me llevó a encontrarlo miles de años después, a través de los mundos perdidos, y el único en dónde al fin estaríamos unidos. Tal vez no en tranquilidad absoluta, las guerras nunca culminarían más podríamos enfrentarlas todas sin obstáculo alguno. Él murió en una trágica noche y ahora el día ya no me parecería tan nebuloso. Ben Solo viviría a través de océanos del tiempo, eones nos separaron y serían los mismos lo que terminarían uniéndonos.

—Descansa—la dosis que tanto ansiaba, amándolo desenfrenadamente hasta la eternidad.

* * *

_**Nota imperdible de la autora:**_

Mi segunda participación del fandom. Hace mucho que elimine una historia dedicada al _Reylo _que se titulaba "Edén", por cuestiones de creatividad y continuidad la borre definitivamente. Ahora trato de ir recobrando el paso lentamente, agradezco en demasía su apoyo. Besos psicológicos desde mi escritorio.


End file.
